The cardinal symptom of diabetes mellitus (DM or diabetes) is high blood sugar. This condition can result from either the lack of insulin production (type 1 DM or T1D) or the loss of sensitivity to insulin (type 2 DM or T2D). Other forms of diabetes include gestational diabetes, congenital diabetes from genetic defects of insulin secretion, cystic fibrosis-related diabetes, and steroid-induced diabetes. All of these can be treated with insulin and T2D can also be controlled with other medications such as hypoglycemic agents. Unfortunately, however, neither T1D nor T2D can be cured. Uncontrolled diabetes can lead to several acute and chronic problems including hypoglycemia, diabetic ketoacidosis, nonketotic hyperosmolar coma, cardiovascular disease, chronic renal failure, and diabetic retinopathy. The better diabetes is controlled, the lesser the chance a person has of developing these problems.